To:Yuma From:Dad
by Blue-eyes Dragon24
Summary: This is a story about Kazuma sending something more like someone to help Yuma and Astral. However, this someone finds themself getting close to the person she didn't expect to fall for. But will she overcome her issues from the real world that are in her way.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone I decided after reading many, many Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal fanfic stories I was going to write my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of the characters. They belong to their creator Kazuki Takahashi. I just own the OC.**

 **Here it is.** **I hope you enjoy:)!**

 **Prologue: How did I get here?**

It was a normal day for me. I got up, went to school, came home and watched Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal while looking at the cards in my dueling deck. I enjoyed my routine and did it daily. Today was normal, but not after I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and started hearing voices. Lately I kept hearing voices and dreaming about another universe.

Then suddenly I reached out towards the screen on my laptop in a trance like state and touched it. I was whisked into the screen, through a tunnel, and I heard something behind me. When I exited the tunnel I landed on a cloud. Then I freaked out. I landed on a cloud so wouldn't I just fall through it? Nope apparently not since I was able to stand up and walk on it. Well that's not something that happens everyday, I thought.

Then I noticed a pair of boots standing in front of me. I looked up to see a man standing before me with a smile on his face. I never had seen him before except, in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. It was Kazuma Tsukumo, Yuma's father. But why was he here. Or more importantly, why was I here.

The man smile and opened his mouth to talk,"Hello Rosemary welcome to Astral World."

 **Hope you enjoyed more chapters soon.**

 **If you have caught in yet Rosemary is my main OC for the story. Her profile is in my bio.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just a reminder, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters they belong to their creator Kazuki Takahashi. All I own is most of the plot, my OC, and the cards I made up that compose most of my OC's deck.**

 **Rosemary arrives after the events of episode 12. In case you were wondering.**

 **I hope you are enjoying this story. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy:)!**

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

"Thank you sir," I replied and straightened up like a soldier.

"Please call me Kazuma," the man smiled at me and it was starting to creep me out.

For the first time since I got here I took in my surroundings. It was beautiful. The city was made of clouds and colored shades of blue. Then I realized that Kazuma was waiting on me. I snapped back from awestruck state and once again faced Kazuma.

"Rosemary, you have been brought here for a very important mission. My son, Yuma, sometimes needs help. I want you to help him to protect Astral. Is that okay?" Kazuma questioned.

"Yeah but um what about me just suddenly arriving without any history anywhere?" I inquired as a response.

"All that has been taken care of. Your appearance has been changed so you fit in more. I didn't want you to look in the mirror and freak out," Kazuma told me as he gestured for us to walk into one of the nearby buildings that I assumed were his house.

"Okay what exactly do I look like now?" I asked curious about my new appearance.

"Go upstairs and in the first room on your right is a room with a mirror and a bag of basic needs for your life in Heartland City," Kazuma responded as we walked into the house.

I ran up the stairs and went directly to the room Kazuma told me about. It was just like he told me. The door was open so I walked right in. On the back wall was a full-length mirror and I walked up to it. I was astonished by my new appearance.

I had ombré light blue hair that ran down to just above the waist and pleasant facial features. I had pale skin that seemed to almost glow. My eyes were a pale blue that was almost white. My school uniform had been replaced by a t-shirt and jean shorts and my flats had been replaced by a pair of black high tops. Then on my waist was my deck boxes. I loved the new appearance more than my normal one.

I grabbed the bag sitting on the bed and ran down the stairs. Kazuma was sitting on the couch watching tv but, turned around to face me when he heard to come down the stairs. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. Silence filled the air as we just looked at each other wondering who was going to speak first. I decided to break the silence.

"Thanks for everything. Anything else I should know?" I inquired not wanting to be lacking information that I could have.

"Yes. First, your deck from the real world was transported here when you were," Kazuma briefly pointed to one of my deck boxes on my waist.

"Thank you. I hate using a deck that's not mine," I sighed in relief because of my strong dislike for using a deck that wasn't mine.

"Second, your duel disk is one shaped like a crescent moon that is curved outwards that is in a new digital format. It is light blue and black. Your duel gazer is actually a duel tattoo that is magenta and your left iris will change to a light teal with it when activated. You do have a D-pad that is the same colors as your duel disk for school and other uses,"Kazuma continued as I nodded to acknowledge that I understood what he was saying.

"I wondered about that since everyone else had one when they dueled and since I would need one because I most likely have to duel to protect Yuma and Astral," I commented and daydreamed a bit about dueling.

"Third, in order to protect not only yourself but Yuma, Astral, and their friends from the Barians I have given you special abilities that can be used in a pinch. You are able you float or fly, create balls of energy to fire as offense if you are being attacked, and create a shield or protected area if you need protection from anything. But, be careful because they deal a great amount of stress on your body so be careful,"Kazuma finished as he stood up and turned off the tv.

"Okay I get it. When do I leave?"I questioned as I stood up and stretched.

"In a few minutes," He answered as he walked towards the door and gestured for me to follow.

"Any last words for me before you send me off?" I inquired as we walked outside of the house.

"Yes. By sending you I am messing up the timeline already but, if anything you know will drastically change the timeline and course of the show don't say anything about it. Also, find and help Heart. He is another reason I brought you here. I am sure you know what that is," Kazuma replied as he waved me goodbye.

"I will do everything you ask," I told Kazuma as I started my journey to Heartland City and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye and thank you so much Rosemary," Kazuma waved goodbye as I disappeared and journeyed to Heartland City.

I felt myself materialize on the smoothly paved road. I blinked a couple times because I had been surrounded by a beam of pale blue light. That made me wonder how much attention I just attracted. I had to get out of here fast but the two figures overshadowing me told me that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Are you okay?" The female figure I recognized as Rio Kastle helped me up off the road.

"Come on let's go Rio she looks fine," The male figure I recognized as Shark or Reginald Kastle started walking past me and down the street.

"Reginald stop. She may need help. She just appeared and surrounded by a beam of light," Rio complained as she ran in front of her brother causing him to stop.

"Hey what's going on," a voice from behind me screamed.

I turned around to see Yuma running towards us with Astral floating behind him. Yuma stopped but fell flat on his face. Quickly he got up and brushed if the dirt from the road as Shark turned around and Rio peeked from behind him. Yuma leaped up in the air in what looked like excitement.

"Awesome! Your entrance was so cool!" Yuma exclaimed as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Uh thanks," I replied.

"Come on Rio let's go. She can be Yuma's problem," Shark told Rio as he stepped past Rio and continued to walk.

"Fine. I guess we can leave," Rio sighed as she followed her brother.

"Bye," I muttered as I turned around and waved to Rio and Shark.

"Bye," Rio cheered as she waved back and continued walking with her brother.

"Hey are you a duelist?" Yuma questioned as I turned around to face him and Astral noticing Yuma looking at my deck boxes.

"Yeah. Why?" I answered as I sat down my bag next to me knowing where this was headed.

"Cause I wanna duel you because I just love to duel!" Yuma chirped with excitement as he leaped in the air.

"Alright then let's duel," I replied as I extended my arm summoning my duel disk.

My duel disk appeared on my arm without any slots for cards which confused me and emitted a soft hum as my deck transferred from my deck box to inside my duel disk. Yuma in the meantime threw his D-pad in the air and it formed into his duel disk and attached to the part that was already on his arm. Yuma put on his duel gazer and muttered something as I felt my duel gazer tattoo appeared and my left iris changed color. The augmented reality vision link was established and Yuma inserted his deck into his duel disk and then we each drew 5 cards.

 **Rosemary: 4000 LP Yuma: 4000 LP**

"Duel," we both announced at the same time.

"Alright I'll let you go first," I told Yuma politely.

"Okay. I'll get this duel started. I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode. Then, I set one card facedown. Let's see what you got," Yuma announced as he placed Gagaga Magician in his duel disk from his hand and inserted a card facedown into one of slots in the duel disk. Then the card Yuma placed facedown appeared on the field.

"Okay. I draw," I announced as I drew a card from my deck.

The cards I had in my hand visualized in front of me. I had my Andromeda Galactic Field Spell, 1 of my Andromeda Knights, 2 of my Andromeda Guards, Andromeda Safeguard trap card, and 1 of my Andromeda Dragons. My new digital duel disk was excellent and my deck was even better. I knew exactly what I was going to do and beating Yuma would be easy.

"I start my turn by activating the Field Spell Andromeda Galactic Field I pay 700 Life Points to activate it but that is a small price to pay for the advantage it gives. Next I summon Andromeda Knight in Attack mode," I broke the silence as the digital card slots appeared and I inserted my cards into or on the appropriate slots and then the digital card slots disappeared.

 **Rosemary: 3300 LP Yuma: 4000 LP**

Yuma and Astral looked a bit stunned. I don't think they have ever seen these cards before or my duel disk which I assumed it was pretty advanced even for this time. That fact that I had never before seen cards and duel disk gave me an advantage. I smiled as my monster card glowed.

"Now my monster's effect activates. When I summon Andromeda Knight in Attack mode I can summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand. So come on out Andromeda Guard," I continued as I placed Andromeda Guard from my hand onto the empty slot next to Andromeda Knight as the digital card slots once again appeared and disappeared.

"At least her turn will be over soon,"Yuma sighed in relief as Astral nodded in agreement.

"You couldn't be more wrong because now my Andromeda Guard's ability activates. Now my monsters get another attack boost. My Field Spell gave them an additional 300 Attack points and my monster's effect gives them additional Attack points equal to the number of cards in my hand x200," I laughed as my monsters Attack points increased by 900.

"Um. That's a lot of Attack points," Yuma gulped as he and Astral were still processing what had just happened.

My Andromeda Knight's Attack points changed from 1800 to 2700 and my Andromeda Guard's Attack points changed from 1200 to 2100. Then I focused on attacking. I decided that I should attack with my Andromeda Knight first since it had more attack points. Then if Yuma has a trap card that increases his monster's attack then I still can take out some of his life points.

"You done yet?" Yuma whined as he started to grow impatient.

"Nope. Now I'm going to attack. Go Andromeda Knight, attack his Gagaga Magician," I commanded my monster to attack as I smiled enjoying the duel.

"Yuma, activate your facedown card now," Astral whispered to Yuma.

"Right. I activate my trap, Half-unbreak. My monster isn't destroyed and I only take half the damage I would've," Yuma yelled as he activated his facedown card.

 **Rosemary: 3300 LP Yuma: 3400 LP**

"Did you forget about my other monster? Go, Andromeda Guard attack Yuma directly," I laughed as my monster attacked Yuma's Gagaga Magician destroying it and knocking Yuma, who was getting up from the previous blast, right back down.

 **Rosemary: 3300 LP Yuma: 2800 LP**

"That was impressive," Astral commented as Yuma got back on his feet.

"I place one card facedown reducing my monsters attack points by 200 and end my turn," I smiled as I set my Andromeda Safeguard facedown in one of the digital slots on my duel disk as they appeared and disappeared.

"Alright then, I draw. From my hand I activate the spell card Monster Reborn. Then I summon Gagaga Magician in Attack mode. Next I'm bringing out Achacha Archer. When Achacha Archer is successfully summoned you take 500 points of damage," Yuma grinned with excitement as Achacha Archer shot a flaming arrow at me knocking me backwards.

 **Rosemary: 2800 LP Yuma: 3400 LP**

"It's gonna take more than that to take me down," I grimaced as I stood back up.

"Next, I activate Gagaga Magician's special ability. Once per turn I can change Gagaga Magician's level between one and eight so I change it to level 3. Finally I build the overlay network by overlaying my level 3 Gagaga Magician and Achacha Archer to summon Xyz summon number 17 Leviathan Dragon. Now I active it's ability,"Yuma cheered as he started to make a comeback and his card glowed.

"So you summoned a number. Big whoop," I spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"By using one overlay unit I can increase my monster's Attack points by 500," Yuma exclaimed as Leviathan Dragon's Attack points increased.

"Good move but you're going to have to step up your game to keep up with me," I taunted Yuma.

"Leviathan Dragon, attack Andromeda Guard with Shock Stream Blast," Yuma commanded the number card as I smirked.

"I activate my facedown card, Andromeda Safeguard. My monster isn't destroyed and yours is banished for 3 turns. However, I still take damage," I explained as I activated my facedown card.

 **Rosemary: 2200 LP Yuma: 2800 LP**

"Aw man. I just was starting my comeback. Ugh. Fine I end my turn," Yuma whined as his monster disappeared from the field.

"My turn so I draw. I tribute my level 3 Andromeda Guard to summon Andromeda Dragon. Then I activate the spell Adromeda's Equation. I can change the levels of my monsters but I have to give up 100 Life Points per level. So I change my Andromeda Knight to level 5 and my Andromeda Dragon to level 5 giving up 200 Life Points. Next I build the overlay and Xyz summon the monster that will cause your demise come forth Dragon Knight: Andromeda Starcrusher," I announced as I summoned what I would say is my ace monster.

 **Rosemary: 2000 LP Yuma: 2800 LP**

"Um. Can she do that?" Yuma asked Astral.

"It appears so," Astral replied.

"Now my monster's effect activates. By using one overlay unit I can raise my monsters Attack points by 1000 until the end of your turn and it allows me to draw a card. I think I'll double the fun and do it twice. Go Andromedan power up. Now attack Yuma directly with Andromedan Galaxy Sword Strike," I commanded my monster as it attacked Yuma reducing his Life Points to 0 and blowing him backwards.

 **Rosemary: 2000 LP Yuma: 0 LP**

An icon appeared showed that showed me and announced me as the winner. The augmented reality vision link disappeared and my duel gazer tattoo disappeared as well as my duel disk. Yuma got up and took off his duel gazer and duel disk. I picked up my bag and slung it on my back. Yuma smiled brightly at me.

"That was awesome. You were totally feeling the flow," Yuma laughed.

"Yes. She was most impressive. She was even better than you Yuma," Astral commented to Yuma.

"Hey," Yuma whined as he frowned slightly.

"Thanks," I smiled at Astral shocking both him and Yuma.

"Wait you can see me?" Astral asked astonished by what just happened.

"Yeah. I know who you guys are because from where I'm from you're really popular," I explained being careful not to blow their minds completely with the fact they don't really exist.

"Really?" Yuma asked me with big eyes.

"Yeah. Hey do you know where I could stay because it's getting late and I don't anywhere else to stay other than on the street?" I inquired.

"You come stay with us since it's so late. I don't think my Grandma and sister will mind especially since you really don't have anywhere else to stay," Yuma answered as I sighed with relief that I wouldn't have to worry about lodging.

"By the way I do not believe you ever told us your name. What is your name?" Astral questioned me as we started walking towards Yuma's house.

"My name's Rosemary but I'd prefer you call me Rose," I replied as I walked alongside Yuma and Astral.

 **That was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed though. I will try to update weekly or biweekly.**

 **Rosemary's character profile is in bio if you want to know more about her check it out. If there isn't something listed about Rosemary you would like to know review the story and tell me.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think about this story so far.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am back with another chapter in this story. Rosemary's character profile is in my bio and if you want to know something about her then review and let me know. Hope you enjoy :)!**

 **Chapter 2: New Day, New Life**

"I'm home," Yuma yelled to his Grandma and sister as he took his shoes off.

"What took you so long? You should have been home an hour ago," Yuma's sister Kari roared from another room as I took off my shoes and followed Yuma.

"Somebody needed help and then I dueled them because they were a duelist and I just lost track of time," Yuma replied as we entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Yuma you know better than that. You could've at least called ya know," Kari complained as she realized I was standing behind Yuma.

"It was getting late and I figured she could stay here because she doesn't have anywhere else to go," Yuma explained as he gestured for me to sit down next to him.

"Oh Yuma, you always help someone when they're in need. She can stay as long as she likes. She seems like a nice girl," Yuma's Grandma spoke as she finished putting food on the table.

"Sit down and eat what you like," Yuma told me as he piled a large amount of food on his plate.

"Thank you for your hospitality," I smiled as I helped myself to food realizing how long it had been since I had eaten and how hungry I actually was.

"So who won the duel?" Yuma's Grandma inquired as she and Kari sat down at the table.

"Rosemary," Yuma complained as he started shoving food down his mouth.

"Do not forget that she obliterated you, Yuma," Astral reminded Yuma as I started eating my food.

"She had half of her Life Points when she won," Yuma added taking a break from inhaling the food on his plate.

We continued to create small talk and eat. Then finally we got done. I helped clear the table as Yuma ran up the stairs to his room. Kari and Yuma's Grandma sat down on the couch as I sat down in one of the chair across from them as I sipped the tea Kari had made.

"So Rosemary tell us about yourself," Kari suggested as I put my tea cup on the saucer on the table in front of me.

"Okay then. Well I prefer to be called Rose. I am 13 and if I were to go to school I would be in the second year class because I skipped a grade. Uh I enjoy athletic and academic activities as well as dueling. Anything else?" I answered as Kari and Yuma's Grandma sipped their tea.

"No. That is sufficient," Yuma's Grandma replied.

"My name's Kari by the way. I forgot to introduce myself. That is my grandma and we always refer to her as Grandma like that is her name. How long until you plan on leaving?" Kari asked me as I finished my tea.

"I am supposed to help Yuma with something that could take a long time. So I could be here awhile. Is that okay?" I asked not wanting to be rude and force them to let me stay seeing how I already felt intrusive from coming here to stay tonight.

"No, that is fine. I will set up a bank account with some money for you so if you ever need anything you can just use that money. Also you said you were in your second year right?" Kari replied as Grandma got up and put the tea cups and saucers in the sink.

"Yes, will I attend Heartland Academy?" I inquired seeing as I probably would attend there rather than no school at all since I know Yuma goes to that school.

"Yep. I will talk to the principle tomorrow about you attendance there. You may even be able to start tomorrow," Kari answered as I got up.

"Thank you. I think I want to go to bed now," I hinted since they hadn't told me where I was staying.

"Oh right. Your room is upstairs and two doors down to the right. The bathroom is across the hall and Yuma's room is the one to the right. Grandma's room is downstairs as well as mine," Kari replied as she got the hint.

I walked up the stairs with my bag in my hand to the bathroom. I saw no one was in the bathroom and walked in. I shut the door and locked it as set my bag on the floor. I changed into my nightclothes and brushed my teeth. I gathered my dirty clothes and bag before entering my new room.

It was simple and was a little small. It had a bed, nightstand, dresser, and a desk. There was also a window right next to the bed that gave a peaceful view of the west side of the neighborhood. I quickly put everything I had in my backpack into the dresser and threw my dirty clothes in a bin that I would use to store my dirty clothes until I washed them. I wasn't tired yet so I picked up the book I had found in my bag and sat down in my bed.

A candle had been lit in my room before I came in and that was the light I read by. The book intrigued me and I read at least 5 chapters before my eyelids grew heavy. I stopped at chapter 7 and marked the page. I sat the book down in the edge of my nightstand before reclining. Then I turned over and blew out the candle.

For a few minutes I wondered about my new life and what it was going to be like. I pulled the sheets close to my face and sighed. Tomorrow I could wake up and be back home in my own bed. I didn't know if this was real or a dream. I sighed again to tired to continue my train of thought. I closed my eyes and before I knew I was drifting off to sleep.

I squinted my eyes at the little bit of early morning light that was shining through the window next to the bed. I looked at the time on the clock on my nightstand. It was only 6:15. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes. Then I threw off the sheets and put my feet on the smooth wooden floor. I stretched as I stood up and yawned.

I grabbed my shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a change of clothes before going into the bathroom across the hall. I shut and locked the door before turning on the water. I took a shower and then got dressed making sure to brush my teeth and grabbing all my things before leaving the room. The shower felt nice and the warm water woke me up.

I walked in my room, discarding the dirty clothes in the bin next to my dresser, and putting my shampoo, toothpaste, and toothbrush in one of the drawers in my dresser. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it with a few things I thought I might need during the day because you never know when you'll need something you could brought. After that I headed downstairs for breakfast. I wasn't really hungry for some reason but I was definitely thirsty. Grandma and Kari were already up and busy which I was thankful for. I would've hated to wake everyone up making tea in the kitchen.

"Good morning Rose," Grandma greeted me as I sat down breathing in the scent of whatever she was making for breakfast.

"Good morning Grandma," I replied as I stretched again.

"What would you like for breakfast, dear?" Grandma asked as she gestured to the food she was making.

"I'm not really hungry so I'll just have a cup of tea," I answered noticing the steaming kettle on the stovetop.

"Alright then, here you go," Grandma told me as she quickly poured me a cup of tea and handed it to me.

"Arigato," I chimed as I gratefully took the cup of tea from her and drank it.

The tea scalded my tongue a bit, but I didn't care. I finished drinking the hot liquid and stood up. I put my cup in the sink and then went back to the table to push my chair in. I breathed out relaxing my extremely nervous body.

"Are you sure that is all you want for breakfast?" Grandma asked as I walked over to Kari who was sitting on the couch working on something that looked like a report.

"Yeah, I am not very hungry and the cup of tea was enough for me," I answered as I stopped behind the couch and waited for Kari to finish up.

"Here Rose catch," Grandma yelled at me as I quickly spun around just in time to be able to catch the brown paper bag that had been chucked at me.

"What is this?" I inquired as I carefully placed it in my backpack.

"Your lunch," Grandma smiled as I nodded in thanks and understanding.

"Let's go," Kari commanded me as she finished whatever she was doing and walked to the front door.

I nodded my head and we left the house shutting the door behind us. Kari and I walked to Heartland Academy talking about different topics the entire way. We finally arrived and entered the building. I spotted a clock on our way to the principal's office and saw that it was 6:45. Kari opened the door for me and I walked inside.

Kari followed me inside and shut the door behind her. We both sat down in chairs in front of the principal's desk and waited for his arrival. We didn't have to wait long because in a few minutes the principal walked in and sat down in his chair across from us behind his desk. He glanced at the various piles of paperwork on his desk before looking up at Kari and I.

"New student I assume," the man spoke in a deep voice breaking the silence that had previously filled the room.

"Yessir," Kari replied straightening up in her chair.

"I will have my assistant fetch a couple first year uniforms for her," the man told us as he started to press the button on the microphone that I assumed activated the intercom.

"Actually, I need second year uniforms. I skipped a grade so I am a second year not a first year," I explained stopping the man for a second before he continued what he was doing.

The man nodded and activated what was the intercom. He ordered someone who I assumed was his secretary to pick up some girl's second year uniforms pausing for a moment to ask my size and tell her before continuing to tell the secretary a few other things. After the man had finished speaking to his secretary he took his finger off the button and withdrew his hand from the device. Then he folded his hands on his desk and looked at me.

"Why did you skip a grade?" he frowned slightly with confusion.

"I surpassed my classmates in learning one year and so I skipped a grade. Since then I haven't skipped any grades because the difference in age between the rest of the students and I would continue to grow and that could cause social issues for me. So, most of the time I am at the top of my class," I explained as the principal nodded and filled out a piece of paper writing furiously.

"Okay, from what you have told me I have created a schedule for you. You will be placed in our advanced programs for the second years and you may attend optional activities of your choosing at the appointed times," the principal told me as he handed me a piece of paper.

"Arigato," I replied as I took the piece of paper and studied it.

"Will need somebody to show you around for the first few days?" The principal asked as the secretary entered the room and walked over to his desk juggling a variety of items in her arms.

"That would be great if you could do that for me," I sighed in relief at the fact I could have somebody guide me so I wouldn't get lost.

"Okay. Hmm. Reginald Kastle has been acting up a bit lately so I'll have him guide you around as punishment for his misbehavior," the principal told me as his secretary handed me a few female second year uniforms.

"Sounds good to me," I commented as I took the uniforms in my arms and stood up.

Kari thanked the principal and followed suit. We exited the office and then said our goodbyes. Before she left I gave her all but one of the uniforms I had been given. I searched and finally found the restrooms. I entered the girl's side and walked into one of the stalls. I shut the door and locked it before hanging my bag on the hook on the back of the door.

I changed into the uniform and stuffed the clothes I had been wearing in my bag. After that I slung my backpack on my back and left the bathrooms. I managed to find my way to the front of the school and exited the building. I remembered the benches outside the school. I sat in the one closest to the entrance and waited for students to arrive. In the meantime I studied my schedule.

According to the schedule school started at 7:45 and ended at 2:15. I checked the D-pad on my waist and it read that it was 7:15. Students would probably arrive soon. It then hit me that Reginald Kastle better known as Shark was the person who was going to show me around. He didn't seem like the type of guys who really cares about much. That could make my day horrible if he just refused to help me.

Oh well it is what it is. I could always just knock some sense into him if it came down to that. I wasn't about to let an anime character ruin my day. It didn't matter who they were. They were not going to ruin my good mood.

Finally students started to arrive. A few waved at me and I waved back. I waited a little impatiently for Shark to arrive. I hoped he was going to be late. Thank goodness for me because he wasn't. I had just check my D-pad for the time and it was 7:38 when I saw Shark come walking down the sidewalk towards the school.

He started to walk past me but I got up from the bench I had previously been sitting on and stopped him. He looked confused and just shrugged before attempting to move past me. I blocked him every time not allowing him to get past me. He snarled and tried to shove me out of the way big I didn't budge.

"I don't know who you think you are but I need to get to class," Shark growled as I continued to keep him from getting past me.

"The principal assigned you to guide me around the school for a few days since I'm new," I explained as Shark stopped trying to get passed me and it hit home who I was.

"Oh, you're the girl from last night," Shark stated in realization.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I frowned as Shark started walking past me and closer to the entrance motioning me to follow.

"No, I just have a problem with being late," Shark smirked as I caught up with him.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you haven't already please check out Rosemary's character profile in my bio.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter in this Zexal fanfiction adventure. I hope you enjoy :)!**

 **Chapter 3: The Academy**

I followed Shark into the building. We walked to a room that was closed to the entrance and went inside. I had managed to see the room number before I entered. I compared it to the one on the schedule. They didn't match meaning that I was in the wrong room. I needed to be in room 214 and I currently was in room 107.

Shark patted the seat next to where he was standing wanting me to sit in the seat but I shook my head and ran outside of the room. I slightly panicked as I looked for a stairwell. I had to jog a bit to find one but I finally found one and ran up it to the second floor. I followed the signs in the wall to reach room 214 and after what felt like hours I got there. I walked in and took the first empty seat I could find.

Unfortunately the one I saw first was on the other side of the classroom. I nervously crossed the room to take the seat as everyone who was already in the room watched me. I was careful not to trip and fall because I was a tad bit clumsy so that was something that occurred often and I didn't want to make a bad first impression or embarrass myself. I sat down and sat my bag on the floor underneath my desk. Then the bell rang letting everyone know that class was about to start.

The teacher stood in front of his desk and looked at all of his students studying every face. There was silence and I wondered if he was going to talk at all today. I guessed that everyone else besides me knew each other. I mean since they were all second years they most likely have at least one year together as classmates. The teacher's gaze finally rested on me.

"You must be the new student. Please introduce yourself," the teacher spoke breaking the silence as the other students shifted in their seats to look at me.

"Hi, my name is Rosemary Starlight, but I prefer if you call me Rose," I announced as I stood up being careful not to trip on the straps of my backpack.

"Nice to meet you Rose," the teacher responded as I sat back down.

"Today we will get to know each other although I'm sure that most of you already know each other. So, we will have a free period toda. Feel free to socialize and even duel if you want," the teacher continued as he sat down in the chair behind his desk and the students around me started to murmur in excitement.

After the teacher finished speaking everyone but me leapt out of their seats immediately socializing with one another. I felt odd being the only one who apparently was new this year. So I picked up my bag off the floor, navigated my way over to an unoccupied corner by the door, and sat down. I pulled out my book out of my bag and started to read. I managed to read a few chapters before someone stood in front of me blocking off a lot of the light from the fluorescent light bulbs across the ceiling in the room.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I marked the page where I stopped and put my book back in my bag.

"Well I wouldn't be asking you if I knew you couldn't," a voice I recognized as Shark's sneered.

"When did you get here?" I inquired as I sat up and he sat down in front of me.

"Shortly after you," Shark answered focusing his eyes on me.

"The room you took me to wasn't the one I was supposed to be in," I explained before he could ask why I left the room.

"I thought you were a first year and most first years have that class first," Shark admitted as I frowned slightly.

"Why'd you think I was a first year?" I inquired as I tapped my fingers in one of my deck boxes.

"Well, typically newcomers are first years. You were new so I assumed you were a first year. It is unusual for anyone to come here as a second or third year student," he shrugged as I rolled my eyes and continued to tap my fingers on my deck box.

"Are you blind? I'm wearing a second year uniform aren't I?" I growled making Shark chuckle a bit.

"Oh, I guess you are," he stated in realization.

The bell rang and we both immediately exited the classroom. I pulled my schedule out of a pocket in the outside of my bag and gave it to him for a moment so he could study it. He nodded at what he saw in the crumpled piece of paper and gave it back after a few minutes. He took my wrist and startled me by dragging me behind him as I assumed he took me to my next class. I glared at Shark, but went along with it. After a little while we arrived in front of the classroom.

"You could have just guided me here you know," I spat as he just shrugged.

"I didn't want us to be late because the bell is going to ring in about a minute. If we had walked we would've been late and as I've already told you I have a problem with being late," Shark explained as I shrugged.

"I suppose that's fair," I sighed as we entered the room and took some empty seats that were adjacent to each other.

The class was the same as the previous socialize and duel. So I just talked with Shark and read my book. Then we went to our next class since we had the same classes and lucky me I got to do it again three more times. Then finally it was lunch. My stomach growled loudly reminding me I hadn't really eaten all day.

"Come on I know a place that we can go so nobody bothers us," Shark told me as he once again grabbed my wrist pulling me with him and not really giving me a choice.

I sighed and picked up my pace so Shark wasn't dragging me anymore. After what seemed like a minute we stopped in front of a door at the top of the stairway we had just raced up. Shark peeked behind me for reasons I wasn't going to ask about and then opened the door. He quickly shoved me out into the daylight that temporarily blinded me and I assumed shut the door and followed me as I stumbled towards the middle of what appeared to be the roof. It was a still, quiet place that gave off a sort of peace and calmness.

"My legs do work, Shark. I understand why you might want to rush but there are other ways to get us both here quickly without dragging me," I complained as I sat down in the middle of the section of the rooftop we were on.

Shark followed suit and sat down across from me. I took my bag from its resting place on my back and shoulders and placed it on my left side so it would be less likely to get knocked off the roof. Then, I opened my backpack and took out the bag Grandma had given me earlier. She told me this morning when she gave it to me that it was my lunch. I wondered what she put in it.

Inside of the brown paper bag was one large light blue and white plastic container, one small light blue and white plastic container, a pair of chopsticks, a napkin, and a lemonade flavored Ramune. I took all the items out and arranged them in front of Shark and I. I opened the lids on the two dual colored plastic containers and slid the under their respective container. The large container I realized was a bento and held rice in one of the parts of the container, in another was some teriyaki chicken, and in the third section of the container was assorted cooked vegetables. I glanced over at the smaller container and what I saw was two slices of castella.

The lunch looked delicious and my mouth watered. I grabbed my chopsticks and was about to start eating when I noticed Shark didn't have a lunch with him. I waited to see if he was going to pull one from out of nowhere since this was anime or excuse himself to go get one from somewhere. He didn't and my heart sank a little. I was about to dive into a delicious lunch and Shark didn't have anything, not even a drink.

"Don't you have a lunch?" I asked as I sat my chopsticks down and fished in my bag for a bottle of water I remembered I had put in this morning that had given to me when I had first gotten my bag from Kazuma.

"No, but it's okay," he replied as I offered the bottle of water to him and he accepted.

"Well, we can just share my lunch. I don't need all of this food. There is enough for both of us to eat," I suggested as Shark opened the bottled water and took a long drink.

"Rose, I couldn't. It's your lunch so enjoy," Shark spoke as he twisted the cap of the bottled water shut.

"But, I want to share it. Come on Shark, you must be hungry so have some of my lunch," I whined as Shark mumbled something that was inaudible to me.

"Fine if you insist," Shark sighed seeing that I wouldn't give up until he agreed to share my lunch.

Shark and I ate my lunch in peace and silence. The breeze was nice and cool on the warm day. Then something surfaced in my train of thought. Where was Yuma? Did we even have lunch at the same time?

"Hey Shark does everyone have lunch at the same time?" I inquired handing Shark the chopsticks we decided to share along with my lunch.

"Nope," Shark answered as he took the chopsticks from me.

Shark and I finished all the food and our drinks. I snapped the lids back in their respective containers and placed them in the empty paper bag as well as the chopsticks since they looked like the reusable ones before putting it back in my backpack. Then we got up and I slung my backpack of my back. I bent down to pick up all the trash and proceeded to throw it away in the trash can by the door. After that, Shark and I went to our next class.

Just when I thought I couldn't get any luckier we got to do the same thing as we had done in the morning for that class and the next. Then Shark explained to me that everyone had what was called a duel period for the last class of the day. I was excited because I loved to duel. Even though I didn't duel or socialize this morning because I felt a bit overwhelmed as the new student and that when I saw everyone else in the class knew one another I didn't want to be rude and barge into people's conversations. I could tell duel period would be my favorite class.

"Hey there," I heard a voice somewhere in front of me who I recognized as Yuma's called out as Shark and I entered a large almost park like area.

"Hi," I shouted back as I saw Yuma and people I assumed were his friends trail behind him struggling to catch up.

"See you tomorrow," Shark whispered in my ear noticing Yuma and his friends approaching us before leaving to go somewhere else.

I was going to stop him but I decided against it. Yuma and his friends stopped in front of me and took a break from all the running they had just done. I smiled at Astral and waved hello to him. He didn't notice and just stared off in another direction probably pondering something was currently in his mind. I rolled my eyes slightly in annoyance but I didn't really care.

"Hello. You must be Rosemary. Yuma told us about you," the green haired girl told me as she moved closer to where I was standing and extended her hand.

"Yeah I am. You can just call me Rose though," I continued to smile as I shook her hand and then she and I moved our arms back to our sides.

"I'm so excited you get to meet all me friends Rosemary!" Yuma exclaimed as he leaped in the air from excitement.

"Me too," I cheered not as loudly as Yuma.

"This is Tori," Yuma told me as he pointed at the green haired girl whose hand I shook.

"Hi, I'm Bronk and that is Caswell," a tall boy with a backwards baseball hat on greeted as he pointed to a blue haired boy that was on his D-pad reading something and mumbling to himself.

"I'm Cathy," a girl with gray hair and cat ears spoke in a cat-like voice.

"And I'm Flip," a short kind of goofy looking boy with glasses pointed to himself with one of his thumbs.

"Hello. In case you didn't know already my name is Rosemary. However I prefer to be called by my nickname Rose. Nice to meet you all," I introduced myself laughing in my head a bit since they had no idea that I already knew who they were and so much more about the whole Zexal universe and many events in the future of the lives and others because I was from the real world.

"In the end I think you're a duelist since I haven't meet anyone who wasn't," Caswell guessed as he put away his D-pad and looked at me.

"Correct. Although I'm sure that Yuma probably told you about the duel we had last night," I replied as I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I remember Yuma telling us how you beat him. From his story it sounded like you beat him badly," Caswell chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders and arms.

"Can we go duel now?" Yuma whined impatiently.

"Sure," I laughed as we all started to walk around and find people to duel.

"Hey why don't I duel you Rose?" Brink spoke up as we stopped by a bench from searching, without success, for someone to duel.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed to Bronk's challenge moving to the open space by the bench after I sat my bag down next to the bench as Tori, Cathy, and Flip sat down.

"I'm a better duelist than Yuma so I won't go down as easily. Are you ready to taste defeat?" Brink smiled as we took our places.

"I think you are sadly mistaken," I counted with a sly grin.

"Duel disk let's go," Bronk shouted as he threw his gray colored D-pad in the air and it transformed into a duel disk.

I just laughed as I extended my left arm and my duel disk appeared in my arm. Then I felt my duel gazer tattoo appear and my left iris turn teal giving me heterochromatic irises. I knew what Bronk's deck was like and what some of cards his cards were. I had more advantages than everyone knew. I could tell by looking at the others that for this duel my duel disk, duel tattoo, and deck were going to be my main advantages.

 **Rosemary: 4000 LP Bronk: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first since you challenged me," I announced as I saw the cards in my hand.

"Okay," Bronk replied giving me a thumbs up.

"I'll get this started by playing the field spell Andromeda's Galactic Field. It gives all Andromeda type monsters a 300 Attack point boost. However, I have to pay 700 Life Points and that doesn't bother me too much," I grinned as I activates my field spell and insert into the digital slot that appeared and then disappeared.

 **Rosemary: 3700 LP Bronk: 4000 LP**

"In the end that spell card could cause some problems for Bronk," Caswell stated informing everyone of the obvious from where he was standing.

"Then I play Andromeda Warrior in Attack mode. Now it's ability activates. I can add one level 6 or below Andromeda type monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Andromeda Knight," I smirked as I place in the appropriate digital slot before it disappeared while my monster card glowed when I activated its effect and I added an Andromeda Knight to my hand.

"She isn't even done with her turn yet and she already is giving me the impression she has more tricks up her sleeve," I heard Astral say to Yuma without anybody but Yuma and I hearing him.

"Next I set two cards facedown and end my turn," I announced as two cards appeared on the field facedown.

"Now it's my turn and I draw. First I summon Aye-iron in Attack mode. Then I activate Aye-iron's effect," Bronk smiled as he played the card by setting it on his duel disk while his monster card glowed.

"You go Bronk you can beat her," Tori called out from the bench.

"Next I play the spell Spring Punch. Now you get hit with damage equal to half of the equipped monster's Attack points due to Aye-iron's effect which is to gain 400 Attack points. Then I end my turn," Bronk declared as I got knocked to the ground wincing slightly from the pain from the hit.

 **Rosemary: 2700 LP Bronk: 4000 LP**

" You couldn't be more wrong," I laughed getting up from the ground.

"Um. Rose you have less Life Points then Bronk. Doesn't that mean you're losing?" Yuma asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nope not at all actually. Since it's my turn I draw," I smirked answering Yuma's question as I added the top card of my deck to my hand and then for some reason one of my deck boxes glowed.

"What's going on?" Cathy inquired as I opened the glowing deck box.

"I don't know," I responded as I pulled out the card that was causing my deck box to glow.

I had never seen this card before. It was Number 38: Hope Harbringer Galaxy Titanic Dragon. I stared at the card that I knew had definitely not been in my deck before. At that moment I decided I was going to summon it. I was going to right now.

"What just happened?" Tori asked as I strategized how I was going to summon the number.

"I don't know," Cathy replied as I figured it out.

"Now I summon Andromeda Seraph in Attack mode. Then I play the spell card Andromeda's Equation which lets me increase or decrease my monster's levels but I have to pay 100 Life Points for each level I change. So I pay 800 Life Points and changed both my monster's levels to 8 so I can overlay them to build the overlay network and XYZ Summon Number 38: Hope Harbringer Dragon Titanic Galaxy," I shouted as Number 38 appeared on the field.

 **Rosemary: 1900 LP Bronk: 4000 LP**

"A Number card," Yuma and Astral both gasped although Astral was again only heard by Yuma and I.

"Now I attack your Aye-iron," I command my new monster.

 **Rosemary: 1900 LP Bronk: 3000 LP**

"No, my Aye-iron," Bronk spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Then I end my turn," I added wondering how I got the Number card.

"Okay I draw. Now I summon Tin Goldfish in Attack mode allowing me to summon Gearspring Spirit. Then I activate its ability which is to reduce your monster's Attack points to 0 until the end of this turn," Bronk announced as I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for him to finish and grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid that just won't be happening," I chuckled as everyone just looked at me like I was crazy which I honestly probably was.

"Um unless you're activating a facedown than he's right," Yuma spoke to me as I continued to laugh.

"Now, I activate my monster's effect. I can negate your monster's effect and then it becomes an overlay unit for my monster," I smirked as I activated my monster's effect and Bronk's monster became an overlay unit for my monster.

"No way. I guess I end my turn by putting Tin Goldfish in defense mode," Bronk gasped as I prepared for my turn.

"It's time for your defeat. I draw! First I summon Andromeda Knight in Attack mode. Then I attack your Tin Goldfish with my Andromeda Knight," I announced as Andromeda Knight attacked his Tin Goldfish and it disappeared from the field and went to his graveyard.

 **Rosemary: 2700 LP Bronk: 3000 LP**

"Wow, this girl is obliterating Bronk," a person from the small crowd that had gathered around Bronk and I commented on the duel.

"Now, I Attack you directly with Number 38. Go Titanic Hope Galaxy Stream of Destruction!" I yelled commanding my monster to attack.

 **Rosemary: 2700 LP Bronk: 0 LP**

An icon showing me as the win appeared briefly as everyone but Bronk and I cheered loudly. The augmented reality visionlink dissolved and the duel disks went back to where they had been before the duel. Bronk shoved his duel gazer in his pocket and then walked over to the gang while I was swamped with the mini crowd. I tried to call out for help but I couldn't. They all were asking me about a million questions and I didn't answer one of them. Suddenly the bell rang telling us school was over and temporarily distracting them allowing me to escape to Yuma and his friends.

"That was a close one," I whispered as I started walking with Yuma and the gang as we exited the school.

"Yeah. Would you like to come to the mall with Yuma and I?" Tori asked as we walked down the road.

"Sure," I replied as the rest of Yuma's friends went their separate ways.

"That was an awesome duel Rose. You we amazing l," Yuma exclaimed as Tori rolled her eyes.

"Yeah unlike you earlier," Tori muttered as Yuma grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't lose that much," he lied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yuma," Tori growled through gritted teeth.

"Okay yeah I lost every duel," Yuma sighed as we arrived at the mall.

"So where do you want to go first?" Tori asked me.

"Um how about that store over there?" I I answered her as I gestured at one of the shops ahead of us in our left.

"Sounds good to me. Come on Yuma you're coming with us. You can help us pick out clothes. It is nice having an extra opinion and you owe me," Tori said as she dragged Yuma along as we walked into the store.

Tori and I moved around the store looking at clothes. I was glad I had made some friends today. I looked over at Yuma and Tori as she held up two tops in front of Yuma wanting his opinion on which one was better. I knew the trip to the mall was going to be fun.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong here," I muttered to myself as I let out a little giggle not remembering how wrong I was.

 **Just as clarification, when Rosemary talks about how lucky she is about reading and taking to Shark while everyone else in her class talks and duels she is being sarcastic. Also Number 38 does not need to use an overlay unit for the effect that was activated in the duel in this chapter.**

 **Sorry if this was too long. The duels make the story a lot longer and they are important in some cases. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4

I accidentally forgot to add this chapter. So you're kind of getting a double update for the time being. Anyways, I'm starting to get into some of the actual storyline starting at episode 13.

Chapter 4: The Number Hunter

I was finishing my shopping when it hit me. Today was mall incident and I was going to be in the middle of it. Suddenly a Litterbot fell from one of the higher up floors. It crashed to the ground sending pieces of metal flying towards the gathering crowd of people who all wanted to know what was going on. Someone screamed because of the shock of a falling Litterbot and that grabbed Yuma and Tori's attention.

"Listen to my demands! If you don't then the hostages will get it," the thug growled as I rolled my eyes at the "thug" because I doubt he would hurt someone and even then the events that occur would stop him from doing it anyways.

I already knew what was going to happen I just had to get there before it happened without disrupting the timeline. While Tori and Yuma were listening to the thug rant about his demands I went over to them, sat down my bags, and snuck off. I saw Tori look at me and open her mouth to speak but I stopped her with a look that told her to watch my stuff because I was going somewhere but not to ask where. I heard Yuma's duel gazer ring informing me time was running out. There was a large number of obstacles between me and the thug but that wasn't going to stop me.

Lucky for me as part of my horrible childhood I had been forced to take gymnastics and dance to increase my flexibility, balance, and a few other skills for ice skating which was one of the things I had actually enjoyed of the activities I was forced to do as a child. So these obstacles weren't going to be a problem for me. I ran, cartwheeled, roundoffed, and somersaulted my way to the floor the thug was on.

I sprinted to where the thug was and stopped a few yards away from the number possessed man. He looked like he was to kill me but I knew what was going to happen next and I wanted a front row seat because it was too late to start a duel with him. I was correct on my timing because shortly after I arrive glass broke above the thug and I and I saw Kite with Orbital 7 glide down between me and the thug. As many times as I have seen Kite duel he almost always manages to pull off a game winning move so the more I saw his deck in action the better.

"Why don't you leave the duel to the grownups little girl," Kite smirked as he turned to face the thug.

"I know the that thug's an adult but where's the other one? Is it the robot?" I joked trying to hold in my laughter.

"Hey I'm an adult. I'm 18," Kite growled as I started to laugh because I was no longer able to contain it.

"Whatever you say shortie," I howled with laughter moving my hand to muffle my noisy laugh.

"Are you going to duel me little boy?" the thug smiled in my direction repulsing me.

"But of course. You don't mind if I change do you? Go Photon Transformation," Kite grinned as I heard the thug grunt.

"It does matter what you change into because I'll still beat you in a duel," the thug bragged as they both activated their duel disks and Kite activated his duel tattoo.

The duel was short and Kite had the thug begging to spare him in mere minutes. Kite ended the duel with an attack from his Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. Then, Kite took his soul and Number before attaching Orbital to his back. He looked at me with a straight face like he was inspecting me.

"I'll get your Number later," Kite smirked as he left the mall.

I quickly sprinted to the railing to the left of me and used the small ledge to dive off the edge. I yelped a little bit as I fell. However I did manage to do a flip and land on the ground. Then I remembered what Kazuma had said. I had been given powers to assist Yuma, his friends, and myself.

Apparently, I have a levitation skill which must have subconsciously kicked in to smooth my landing and keep me from dying or at the very least from obtaining severe injuries that I would die from. I don't know what I was thinking jumping off the ledge like that. I guess that was the fastest way to get away from the authorities who would arrive shortly after Kite left breaking Orbital's special field. People started to mumble to themselves and those around them indicating that Kite and Orbital were gone.

After Yuma was done with the authorities and we were able to leave, Tori and I gathered our bags. We walked home and I began to notice how tired my body was. It was like I wide awake and exhausted at the same time. Yuma and Tori were walking ahead of me talking about something. I noticed Astral floating just behind Yuma and he looked concerned about something.

"Something wrong Astral?" I asked wondering what concerned him.

"No. Just thinking about that duelist who took that man's number. I didn't really see him duel. Did you?" Astral answered as he looked up at me.

"I did," I replied as we drew closer to Yuma's house.

"What was he like?" Astral asked making me panic a bit.

I couldn't say I didn't know because he knows I was there. But telling him how strong he really was wasn't an option either. I had to answer his question without causing any disruption in the plot. Why did Astral have to ask that?

"Why can't you just find out for yourself?" I countered with a sly chuckle.

"Why go out the way to get information you already have?" Astral continued as I started to get frustrated.

"I mean I guess I could tell you, but isn't it more for fun to duel him and find out for yourself? " I replied as we went into the house ending the argument, for now.

"Hey where's Kari?" Yuma asked as we entered the house.

"She's in her office," Grandma answered as she continued to prepare dinner.

Yuma and Tori went to go talk to Kari. I on the other hand went to my room. I decided to put away my stuff that I had bought from the mall. I hadn't gotten very much. I had gotten some basic clothes, some snacks, and some new cards.

I quickly put away my stuff and then headed downstairs to see if dinner is ready. It was so I sat down and ate. After dinner I had tea and talked with Kari and Grandma. Yuma was in his room like normal probably talking to Astral and Tori had gone home after dinner. I was asked the usual questions and answered them accordingly.

After maybe an hour or so I went to take a shower and change. When I got back from my shower I looked at the clock and saw it was pretty late. It had already gotten dark outside. I was tired yet wide-awake.

I decided to read out on the roof. I just hope the roof wouldn't break once I sat on it. I then opened my window and climbed through, after grabbing: some snacks, a blanket, and my book. It was quiet and peaceful. Just like the roof I had been at school during lunch.

I could hear faintly hear Yuma and Astral talking. I didn't want to be rude so I didn't listen even though I wondered what they could possibly be talking about. I opened my book and continued to read. The night air was a bit chilly and I shivered a bit so I pulled the blanket I had brought with me tighter around my frame.

I'm not quite sure how long I'd been reading but it suddenly was quieter than it had been. Then I heard loud snoring from what I guessed was Yuma's room. I wondered with snoring that loud if I would ever get to sleep, but my thoughts were interrupted by Astral who had floated out and sat on the rooftop a few feet away from me. I marked my spot in my book and placed it and my snacks inside my room on the windowsill. I motioned for Astral to move closer as I pulled the blanket around me tighter.

"What are you doing out here Astral?" I asked as a let out a small yawn.

"I am talking to you," Astral replied as he sat next to me.

"Yeah, but why? Why would you want to talk to me? I'm just your average teenage girl who appeared in your world out of nowhere and is pretty decent at duelling," I scoffed as I moved to lean against the house a bit.

"You, Rose, are definitely not normal," Astral whispered in making me lean towards him to catch what he was saying.

"Oh really, what makes you say that?" I spat with anger and a bit of sarcasm.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about us and you are very mysterious. In addition I have never met a girl like you. You're just different somehow," Astral explained as I yawned.

"Oh yeah I guess the first part of what you said is true. Well, I'm tired now so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Astral, I'll see you in the morning," I yawned as I climbed into my room leaving Astral on the roof.

I decided to just leave my window open since I was too lazy and tired to close it. I temporarily shed my warm blanket to be met with the now cool night air as I scrambled to get under the sheets on my bed. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. The night was quiet and peaceful unlike how it is in the real world.

Then I woke up because of the screams I was hearing. I knew exactly who it was too, Hart. I wasn't really supposed to do anything that would drastically change the timeline and the course of the show, but I was already doing that by being in the show. I raced around the room to change out of my pajamas and to grab a few things I might need. It wasn't nearly as late as I thought it was which was good because what I was about to do could easily take awhile.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been mildly active on Wattpad. You can find more content form me on there under the same username I have on here. With that out of the way. I am going to have Rosemary date or have a romantic interest in other characters to develop her character, develop the plot, and to make the story a bit more interesting.

Chapter 5: Crossing Paths

I was probably going to regret what I was about to do, but it could work in my favor for future events. I crept out of my open window and sprinted down the rest horizontal portion of the roof all the while trying to keep myself from backing out of my attempt to fly. It was the only way I could get to wherever Hart was, which I am assuming is Heartland Tower, and back in the least amount of time possible without tiring myself too much. Before I knew it I was soaring through the dimly lit night air towards my destination. I flew pretty fast and I enjoyed it despite having a reasonable fear of heights.

I quickly arrived at the tower and proceeded with caution to enter. In the real world, I was raised by criminal parents who trained me in their ways for about nine years until they both were caught and I was adopted by a nice, loving family. More often than not my sketchy background was very useful to me and unlike most people, I am glad that I was raised that way. I was taught things I never would have learned otherwise.

I easily bypassed the security systems and made sure no one knew I was here unless of course, I wanted them too. I somehow found my way to Hart's room. I just hoped Kite wasn't in there already. It would make things a lot less difficult if he wasn't in there yet. I opened the door and stepped inside Hart's room with the door closing behind me. Hart was just peering out gloomily at the bright, lively city below. I could tell by his expression that he was upset and deeply troubled, but more importantly, he hasn't seen me yet.

I slowly yet swiftly approached Hart trying not to startle or scare him. Finally, I am standing a little behind him and off to his right side. Then I turn to face him and look down to his pale, fragile body. After gathering my thoughts I finally decided to speak.

"Hart, p-please don't panic or anything I just need t-to talk to you," I stuttered a bit as I spoke rapidly trying to fit all my words in before he said something to interrupt me as he slowly turned his head to look at me with now widened eyes.

"W-who are you? H-how did you get in here?" Hart whispered out of fear or surprise I wasn't sure as his eyes returned to their normal state.

"My name is Rosemary Starlight, but you can call me Rose. I have special skills that I used to come and talk to you," I answered as my fingers played with one of my deck boxes.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Hart frowned a bit perplexed.

"You are very special and I was sent here by someone on a mission. Part of which is to protect you. Also, I figured you might need a friend because I know I do," I explained.

"Oh okay. I trust you Rose and I would love to be your friend. You should meet my brother, Kite. I bet he'd really like you," Hart smiled his face immediately lighting up as his mood got better.

I couldn't have asked for this to have gone better. Now that I'm friends with Hart I have several advantages that I would not have otherwise. All that was left for me to do was to wait for Kite to show up and talk to him. But there was just one thing I wanted to do first.

"Hart, since I'm your friend and protector I have something for you to help keep you safe," I spoke as I pulled a beautiful pendant that surprisingly matched the color of his hair and put it around his neck.

"What's this?" Hart asked with curiosity shimmering in his eyes.

"If you're ever in danger or need my help touch the center of the pendant and wish for me to come. I'll hear your wish and come as quickly as I can to help you, " I replied as I heard footsteps outside of Hart's bedroom door.

It opened and a somewhat tall yet short, slim figure stepped inside who I assumed was Kite. The door close behind them as they moved closer to Hart and I. As they drew nearer I saw that I was correct and the mysterious figure was indeed Kite. He was very displeased that I was here and to make matters worse I was next to the most important person in the world to him. I looked at him and he looked back.

"You're that little punk from earlier at the mall," Kite spat as Hart ran up and hugged his older brother.

"Kite this is Rose. She is my new friend and she is going to help protect me. Rose this is Kite Tenjo my older brother," Hart introduced us to each other even though I already knew who they both were and we had previously encountered one another during the mall incident earlier in the day.

"You're here to hurt Hart or kidnap him aren't you," Kite sneered as he put Hart behind him who just peaked around his left side to see what was going on unaware of the deadly tension between Kite and me.

"No, besides if those were my intentions wouldn't I have already done that by now?" I shot back knowing that although Hart was very friendly, Kite was a bit less than approachable.

"I guess you're right. You should really mind your own business though," Kite retaliated as he slowly but surely let down his guard a bit.

"It is my business though. I was sent by someone to help protect Hart because as you and I both know he is a bit ill. Along with his poor health condition, he is very powerful and people are in search of this power to obtain for themselves," I sighed as I shifted to cross my arms across my chest.

"Fine, I guess we can work together to protect Hart, but if you dare hurt Hart I will punish you. Got it, Rose?" Kite spat as he put out his hand for me to shake in agreement with the deal.

"I got it and I look forward to working with you since it truly is an honor to work with the legendary Kite Tenjo" I responded while shaking his hand as he blushed a bit from my compliment.

I said my goodbyes and gave Hart a hug before Kite and I headed out the door to leave the building since I was going to go home and he was going to do something in the city. For a bit of the walk, it was silent and extremely awkward. I had felt something between Astral and I when I first met him in person, resulting in me forming a bit of a crush on Astral. I experienced the same thing to a lesser extent with Kite. I wonder if he felt it too.

"Hey Rose would you like to get something to eat some time with me so we can get to know each other better?" Kite blushed as I felt my face heat up a bit.

"Do you mean like on a date?" I asked secretly hoping he would say yes as the air around us changed somehow.

"I mean if you want it to be yeah, but if not that's cool. I figured since we are going to be working together a lot and you're Hart's friend we should get to know each other a little better," Kite replied instantly heavily suggesting he wanted to ask me out but was afraid I would say no since we just officially met.

"I kind of just got here and I don't know if I'm really ready to date. I've never had a boyfriend or anything before, but I'm willing to give it a try?" I answered as we exited the building.

"Yeah, I guess so. See you soon Rose. I look forward to it," Kite chuckled as we exchanged contact information.

"Goodbye Kite and I look forward to our date too," I smiled hoping he heard me as he walked off in the direction of the city and I watched him to make sure he was out of sight before I flew off.

I didn't want anyone knowing about my powers just yet and luckily the building's security cameras couldn't see me from where I was at. So as soon as Kite was out of my sight line and I had made sure nobody would see me I took off. I had a lot to think about while I flew. But as I thought about how what had happened and what was going to happen next I found that my thoughts often drifted back to the fact that I had been in Heartland for about twenty-four hours and so many major events have taken place. Quite a bit has happened in the short amount of time that I've been here.

I changed back into my pajamas and went back to bed for the few hours I had left before the sun would rise indicating that I would have to get up. I was really tired and it had been a long, eventful day. I knew that I needed to be rested for whatever tomorrow's adventures would bring. So, soon I was in a dreamless sleep.

So the stories I have on here will be updated once every two to four months. I will hopefully see to their eventual completion. I don't have too much free time on my hands and with several other stories on Wattpad to balance as well there will be quite a bit of wait time between updates. Thanks for staying with me (although I don't know why you do). I am very grateful for your support and I'm sorry I can't get new content to you more often.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The One Who Knows

The next few days were pretty normal. Nothing too out of the ordinary happened, but it was all about to change. Yuma, Tori, and I were walking home when it started to pour. I knew when Yuma started complaining about his hair what was about to go down. Before I knew it Yuma was running into the street with Tori chasing after him. A thrush zoomed towards Tori and she just froze like a deer in headlights. Yuma shoved her out of the way and expected to take the hit instead, but I knew Kite was going to show up with Orbital which would slow down time resulting in Yuma being saved.

I really wanted to fly out of sight and avoid any drama I might start, but it would be too exhausting in combination with near future events. I had no choice but to stick around or hide in the distance. I wanted to see Kite, but I knew it could send my plans crashing to the ground. I tiptoed my way over to Kite's side of the field and scrambled up a fairly large tree nearby. Kite dueled relentlessly and that was something I greatly admired about him.

The duel started and the questionable activities happening down the street grew more and more intriguing. Kite was winning as per usual with his signature monster, Galaxy eyes photon dragon. His behavior was a bit psychotic and erratic, but who was I to judge. I almost regretted my decision to go on a date with him. My senses tingled and I shot up to the sky, racing toward Heartland tower.

Hart's screams rang in my ears. I raced to his location to find him nearly unconscious on the floor in the center of some garbage disposal area. I flew him to his room hoping when he woke up he would forget what had happened. To remember something like this would be truly awful, and I hoped Hart wouldn't have to. Hart was in a deep sleep underneath his galaxy comforter that wasn't doing a great job of keeping him warm since I could see him shivering every once and awhile. My eyes darted across the room for a blanket when I heard the door open behind me.

I retrieved a blanket off of its spot on a bookshelf as Kite spoke," Oh Rose you're here. That would explain why Hart is safe now."

"Yes, he was unconscious in a garbage disposal area on a lower level. I moved him here and have been watching over him ever since," I restated the events of the past hour.

"Why do I feel have an uneasy feeling?" Kite whispered rhetorically while I laid the unfolded blanket gentle over Hart's body.

"Maybe it's guilt. You weren't there to save him, and even though he's okay, he could have very easily been injured in one way or another," I answered continuing my watch over Hart.

He finally stopped shivering as the room grew silent and tense. I didn't know if I should bring up what happened with Yuma and Astral. It could give away some things I wasn't ready to tell yet. Perhaps it would be a relief to get some secrets off my chest. I trust Kite, and it seems like he isn't the type to spill secrets as soon as he heard them.

"You know, you should go easier on Yuma. He's just a kid," I broke the silence.

"How'd you know?" Kite gasped subtly as I turned my attention to the glowing city outside of the transparent wall.

"Simple, I was there. I was in a tree a few feet away from you guys," I admitted.

"How? I didn't see you. At least I don't remember seeing you. Maybe you were there, and I was too focused on beating Yuma and getting his numbers to notice," Kite second-guessed himself.

"No, you couldn't have seen me. Unless you looked really hard in the tree I was in," I reassured him.

"Why should I go easy on him? He's no older than you," Kite spat out of fear and confusion.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," I shook my head and sighed.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Kite challenged me.

"Just about anything. Even if you did know something about me, it probably isn't true," I raised my voice a bit.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get upset like that," I apologized softly.

Kite paused," No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have accused you like that. I'm sorry."

"Maybe we can get to know each other better one day," I stared off into the city again.

"Or maybe I could get to know you better and take you out to a late night dinner?" Kite offered.

"I'd like that," I accepted as I shifted towards the door.

"Could you tell me one true thing about yourself, other than you're not who you say you are?" Kite inquired wanting some truth from me: something he had a right to.

"Yeah, I'm not in 8th grade, and I'm not 13. I'm actually in between my sophomore and junior year, and I'm 16," I finally said something about me that was 100% true.

I knew Kite couldn't help but wonder what other secrets I held. I felt a bit guilty for having to lie to everyone or at the very least, stretch the truth a little. Telling the truth for once was refreshing, a breath of fresh air. We left Heartland Tower for our date. I was both nervous and excited to have a truthful conversation with Kite. All I could wish for now is for my judgment about his character to be correct.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Do you guys want me to do another short story series? I have a good idea for one, but I still need to work out some details. What character or potentially characters would you like me to include? Please comment in the review section and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
